Crime or Leaving
by VstarDuran1
Summary: not good with summerys just R
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys hope you like this kik: SWAGMAGER44**

* * *

_*Eddie Duran is a 21 year old spy for the FBI and is hunting down the most advanced criminals there is no matter what gender he is advanced in any training to handle any criminal no matter how good and sneaky they are...right now he's at a meeting with other spys getting the daily mission*_

_(Meeting)_

_David *leader*: okay guys we are hunting the most dangerous woman right now no one has ever been able to find her or get her to jail she is as advanced and has any weapon we could think of she's wanted in Rome..France..here...Greece...Austrailia...and even India no one has ever gotten her this i what she looks like.._

_*The screen showed this curved-body long haired brunette with camo pants and black tank top looking mean and bad as ever Eddie thought she was pretty sexy*_

_Ian: wooh sexy!_

_*Everyone laughed at Ian*_

_David: guys she's not a sex buddy she's nothing to play with she's dangerous very dangerous Ian.._

_Ian: but.._

_David: no buts!_

_David: no who thinks they can take on this girl?_

_*Everyone was quiet and looking around till Eddie spoke up*_

_Eddie: I'll do it!_

_*Everyone looked at him with an open shocked mouth*_

_Eddie: what I can handle her she does not look that dangerous.._

_David: hmm at least we have a MAN in here today okay Duran you start now all the files you need are right here go and look over them and go out and dig up some facts goodluck!_

_Eddie: thanks David_

_* Eddie goes into his office and looks at the profile*_

_Eddie: hmmm bad girl very bad girl! *smirks* but i'm gonna fix that!_

_*Eddie gets up and suits up and tells David he's leaving he gets in his black Lambo. and goes to his first location witch is an abandon warehouse and gets out and sees a long haired brunette with a black jacket on with a hood over her head and is talking on the phone watching her surroundings Edde pulls out this bluetooth and puts it in his ear and listens to her conversation*_

_(Phone Call)_

_Man: you said you were gonna have the stuff today_

_Girl: well it got a setback ill have it soon don't rush me or you won't get it!_

_Man: don't get an attitude with me..you know i can get you killed_

_Girl: listen Bitch you get it when you get it because you know i can kill you and your team like that!_

_Man: fine just hurry up!_

_Girl: I WILL!_

_Man: get it done Loren Tate or else!_

_Loren: bye!_

_(Phone call ends)_

_*Eddie puts away his gear gets in his car and watches Loren leave before he leaves and he smirks*_

_Eddie: hello miss Loren Tate..We meet at last!_

* * *

**lol guess what episode that is from should i keep going or naw?**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY guys lol srry i have not been updating been busy with school and all so yeah here you go Enjoy kik:SWAGMAGER4

* * *

***Eddie left and went back to the office to tell David what happen and what he found out***

**David: hey what's up Eduardo?**

**Eddie: hey David just came back to tell you what i got but it's not much she covered what she had probably thought someone listening to her calls**

**David: hmm smart girl**

**Eddie: i know but he was asking her did she have the "stuff" and she said there was a setback with getting it and he said that he better get get it because he and his guys can kill her quickly but i think this dude is actually scared of Loren because she told him off saying " Bitch you know i can kill you and all your guys in less time now you get your "stuff" when you get it got it?"**

**David: wow this girl is good **

**Eddie: i know well David i'm gonna go home man to get ready for the next day i need my rest i fee Tate is gonna be hard to get..**

**David: yeah she seems like a tough cookie haha go ahead and get you some rest buddy**

**Eddie: on it see ya!**

**David: bye**

***Eddie left and got to his 2 story house in this neighborhood and went inside and took a shower and went to bed in his boxers then at 2 am he heard a noise downstairs and woke up and quietly got his pistol and went down carefully and saw a brunette and looked closer and saw it was Loren then he went down and grabbed her waist pinned her down to the floor and put the pistol to her head and clapped and made his lights come on***

**Eddie: well well well look who we got here Loren Tate**

**Loren: who are you and how do you know my name?**

**Eddie: i'm a spy baby and who does not know you you're wanted for a lot of money**

**Loren: mmhmm just don't turn me in okay?**

**Eddie: well you are wanted..you broke in my house..why shouldn't i?**

**Loren: because my boss is actually making me do this i don't want to**

**Eddie: well from your convo with him i think he's scared of you'**

**Loren: trust me he's not he told me to rob you of your weapons *looks down at his boxers and seen a BONER***

**Eddie: what are y-*looks down* oh god sorry**

**Loren: hey you're a guy you cant' help it *smirking***

**Eddie: yeah now he told you too rob me?**

**Loren: yeah he said you have a big shack or basement of them or something **

**Eddie: oh i gotta admit you're pretty hot**

**Loren: *blushes***

**Eddie: ha why are you even a spy?**

**Loren: well when i was taking a jog one day this dude came up to me and said "hey you wanna make some money?" and i said yeah because i could use it**

**Eddie: hmm so you just took money from a guy?**

**Loren: yeah i know its stupid**

**Eddie: yeah very**

**Loren: yeah i really don't wanna rob you ikindalikeyou...**

**Eddie: what?**

**Loren: i kinda like you...**

**Eddie: you do?**

**Loren: yeah i know it's wrong but i cant' help it you're like a greek god**

**Eddie: and you're not just messing with me?**

**Loren: NO i told you i don't wanna rob you**

**Eddie: oh okay but i do think ur sexy**

**Loren: really?  
**

**Eddie: yeah **

**Loren: but isn't that wrong to love me or even like me?**

**Eddie: yeah but no one will know**

*** Eddie leaned down and kissed Loren...**

* * *

hope you guys liked it to ask me about next chapter or to give ideas kik me KIK: SWAGMAGER44


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys ENJOY to ask about future chapters KIK: SWAGMAGER44_

***Loren kissed back with equal passion and Eddie picked her up and brought her to couch and let her hands go and put the pistol down to the ground and got on top while Loren ran her hands through Eddie's hair and he moaned Eddie started to kiss Loren on her neck and picked her up while she wrapped her legs around him and he brought her upstairs and Eddie was looking for the bed and bumped into his stereo and the song "Twerk it my way by Kstylis ft. Trell" came on they stopped kissing and laughed then went back doing what they were then they landed on the bed and you know what happened* **

**(NEXT MORNING)**

*** Eddie woke up first and sees Loren and kisses her and she wakes up and smiles at him***

**Eddie: morning babe**

**Loren: morning baby **

**Eddie: did you um regret last night?**

**Loren: no i loved last night baby**

**Eddie: really?**

**Loren: yes, did you?**

**Eddie: yes if i could do it 1,000 times i would do it 999 of them..**

**Loren: what about the last one?**

**Eddie: we would have talked all night**

**Loren: ha ha you're so corny but it's cute**

**Eddie: ha ha but you are cuter but i did not see any cuteness last night *smirking***

**Loren: oo uh well..that..that was...leave me alone!**

**Eddie: ha ha but i liked it i wanna see it again **

**Loren: oh really?**

**Eddie: yes really**

***They start kissing again and Eddie looks at the time for a second and sees he's late for work and stops kissing Loren and get's up quickly and goes and takes a shower..and comes out brushing his teeth***

**Loren: Eddie what the hell!**

**Eddie: oh im sorry baby i'm late for work**

**Loren: okay so you want me to stay here?**

**Eddie: yeah baby i'm sorry i promise i'll be back**

***Eddie goes over and kisses Loren***

**Loren: bye Eddie  
**

**Eddie: baby cheer up i'm sorry i'll miss you bye**

**Loren: bye babe**

***Then Eddie left so Loren got up and cooked her some breakfast and sat on the couch and watched " Johnny Bravo" (lol srry my favorite cartoon)**

**then someone knocked on the door and got up and closed her black mid theigh silk robe and looked through the peek hole and seen a young couple, the man looked like Eddie and so did the woman then Loren started to panic knowing it was his parents and opened the door and they looked and had a surprised look on their faces but still smiled***

**Max: uh hi!**

**Loren: hi**

**Katy: hi**

**Loren: hi, you must be Eddie's parents**

**Max: yes we are, but not to be rude but who are you?**

**Loren: oh i'm his...um girlfriend**

**Katy: oh nice to meet you..**

**Loren: Brittany.**

**Katy: oh okay nice to meet you Brittany**

**Loren: you too Mrs. Duran and Mr. Duran**

**Max: oh call me Max**

**Katy: and call me Katy**

**Loren: oh okay well Eddie is at work he just left..**

***Then Loren sees Eddie car pulls up and he gets out and looks at Loren shocked and Loren gives him a "help me" look***

**Eddie: uh hey baby and ma and pop what's up?**

**Katy: oh were just talking to your girlfriend Brittany**

**Eddie: Brittany?**

**Max: yeah but you know..no offense but you look like that criminal Loren Tate...**

* * *

_uh oh will they find out or nah to get clues bout next chapter kik me KIK: SWAGMAGER44_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys kik me or whatever but uh yeah hope u like this sorry i have no been updating but enjoy!_

***Eddie looked at Loren then back at his parents***

**Eddie: a lot of people have said that but that's not her ha**

**Katy: yeah Max you're gonna scare the girl!**

**Max: i'm sorry but i couldn't help it..**

**Katy: but son how are you doing and why have you not told us about Loren?**

**Eddie: im sorry ma i know i should have..but she had my attention**

***Eddie smiles and kisses Loren's cheek and she blushed***

**Katy: yall are so cute!**

**Max: yeah you are..hey uh whats the pistol doing on the floor?**

***Eddie and Loren look back at the pistol and Loren went back over and picked it up and gave it to Eddie***

**Eddie: oh i must have threw it and left it last night coming in from work... but why are you guys here not to be rude**

**Max: oh we just wanted to see you we have not seen you in a week or so**

**Katy: yeah in missed my baby boy!**

**Eddie: moooom!**

**Katy: what?**

***Loren giggles and Eddie smirks and looks at her***

**Eddie: oh you think that's funny?**

**Loren: yes i do i think its very funny**

***Eddie picks Loren up and softly throws her on the couch and starts to tickle her and she laughs like crazy with tears in her eyes***

**Loren: Eddie...st..stop..ple...please!**

**Eddie: say "MY BOYFRIEND IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD"**

**Loren: my boyfriend is the best in the world!**

***Eddie stops and looks at his parents while Loren is still laying on the couch trying to calm down from her " Tickle Attack"***

**Katy: oo Max we gotta get the club ready we love you son and nice to meet you Loren!**

**Loren: *still trying to catch her breath*nice...meeting...you...too!**

**Max: *laughs* bye guys**

**Leddie: bye**

***they left and Loren gets up and Eddie grabs her and kisses her***

**Eddie: i missed you "Brittany"!**

**Loren: haha leave me alone!**

**Eddie: no that was funny**

**Loren: shut up Duran..aren't you supposed to be at work?**

**Eddie: but i'm skipping my brother Trey is coming over and is staying with us**

**Loren: us?**

**Eddie: yeah..what you don't wanna live with me?**

**Loren: yeah i would i was just surprised**

**Eddie: haha why?**

**Loren: because no one would want a top wanted criminal in their houses**

**Eddie: but you are not like that to me..to me you are my girl**

**Loren: haha you are so corny but it's cute!**

***they start to make out and they hear the doorbell***

**Eddie: who is it?**

**Person: TREY!**

***Eddie gets up and checks the peep hole then opens the door and lets his brother in and hugs him***

**Eddie: hey i thought you were supposed to be here tonight**

**Trey: well my flight got her early**

**Eddie: thats good i would like you to meet my girlfriend..**

***once Trey looks at Loren his eyes go big he grabs Eddie's pistol and points it at Loren***

**Trey: THAT IS LOREN TATE!**

***Then you hear 3 gunshots...***

* * *

_sorry if its short did not have time had homework to do only could do this kik me KIK: SWAGMAGER44_


	5. Chapter 5

_hey..kik me...ENJOY_

***Trey aimed the gone at Loren and shot three times but before he could pull the trigger fully Eddie pushed his hand up facing the celing and Trey ended up shooing there***

**Eddie: why the hell are you trying to kill my girlfriend?**

**Trey: that's Loren Tate!**

**Eddie: my girlfriend!**

**Trey: why are you dating her..she can get you in trouble...or killed!**

**Eddie: because i can and i don't need anyone to tell me who i can and cannot date!**

**Trey: fine whatever Eddie!**

**Eddie: you know if you get to know her you would see that she's not even that bad...she's actually very nice and just got caught in some shit!**

**Trey: fine Eddie just shut up!**

**Eddie: good..**

**Trey: hi Loren sorry for trying to shoot you..i just got a little scared..**

**Loren: it's fine..but do you have a girlfriend?**

**Trey: no i have not found that special person yet..**

**Loren: oh well i have a sister that's my age and you and her would get along..**

**Trey: well okay what does she look like?**

***Loren showed Trey a picture of her sister Cymphonique***

**Trey: wow she's beautiful...**

**Loren: i know want her to come over?**

**Trey: wait does she know that you're a top criminal?**

**Loren: yeah but she does not mind anymore..she knows i just got caught up in some stuff**

**Trey: oh okay well yeah i would love to meet her**

**Loren: okay i'll go call her..**

***Loren left to go call her sister and Eddie put Trey in a head lock and they started to wrestle and fight then the doorbell rung Eddie called timeout and got up and answered it and he seen it was David and his eyes go big and Trey went and grabbed Loren and carried her to Eddie's closet and kept her quiet***

**Eddie: uhhh hey David what's up?**

**David: nothing but uh so of our team has seen you having a brunette around the house and we wanted to make sure**

***then two cops came up behind him***

**Eddie: uh why do you need to check me?**

**David: making sure**

*** the cops started to search around and came to Eddie's bedroom and while they were searching they heard a noise in the closet and stopped***

**cop1: well well well**

***They opened the door and...**

* * *

_sorrry guys don't hate me but CLIFFFFFHHHAAANNNNGGGGEEEEERRRRRR! LOL KIK ME AND PM ME TO ASK QUESIONS_


End file.
